The Other Potters
by Kurama Sage
Summary: What if in the final battle with Madara Naruto and his family were given the chance to help someone else have a family. What if one of Naruto's brothers were actually the boys brother? Going to be epic length and extremely crazy and funny. Little OCs. Narutoverse in Potterverse. AD bashing with slight RW bashing. Good DM OC/OC OC/LL HP/DG
1. Chapter 1

The Other Potters

By: Kyuubi Sage

Chapter 1

_**KS: Hey everyone, Kyuubi Sage here with a brand new story that just came to me from all the Harry Potter stories I've read.**_

_**HP: Dude no one cares.**_

_**Naruto: Yeah he's right man, they don't give a damn.**_

_**Kenji: Hey how bout you both shut the hell up. Its my time to shine.**_

_**Naruto and Harry look at Kenji**_

_**Kenji: What?**_

_**KS: They're just jealous can you please do my disclaimers for me?**_

_**Kenji: Sure Sage. Eh-hem…THE GREAT KYUUBI SAGE OWNS NO ONE FROM THE POTTERVERSE OR NARUTOVERSE OTHER THAN ME AND THE OTHER OCS!**_

Meanwhile two people are in a heated battle with a single man. The man stood at 6'1" and wore standard ANBU pants with the bottoms strapping under the bottom of his feet. His feet were wrapped in tape with a pair of black shinobi sandals on. He wore mesh armor with a black breastplate covering it and a black cloak with read clouds over that. In addition he had an orange mask on with a single red sharingan blazing in the single eyehole. This was Madara Uchiha.

One of the other side of the fight stood two men. One stood at an impressive 5'7" with his golden gravity defying hair that was blocked from his forehead by his Konoha headband was blowing in the wind. He wore a single black and orange jump suit with his kunai pack trapped to his right thigh. He had his Sage cloak flapping in the wind behind him with his scroll attached to his back and wore black shinobi sandals. This was Naruto Uzumaki.

The last of the three fighters was young Naruto Uzumaki's older brother. He stood at a height of 5'10" and wore black steel-toed boots with a pair of baggy black cargo pants with many pockets to hold his scrolls. He had sleeveless mesh armor on under a sleeveless black shirt with a red dragon emblazed on it. He wore a black trench coat that reached down to his ankles with a picture of a Nine-Tailed Fox emblazed on the back. He wore his Konoha headband around his bicep along with another headband with the kanji for 9 on it. His black dreadlocks with red highlights reached down to his mid back and his black diamond earrings were shining from the fire on the battlefield. This was Kenji Uzumaki, the Nine-Tailed_-Fox Jinchuuriki. (Yes in this story Naruto is not the host, my OC is)

"So it's finally come to this huh Naruto? All the training that we've had is finally about to pay off." Kenji said with a big smirk on his face.

Naruto's smirk was just as big, "You got that right bro. Its time to avenge our home."

Madara just looked on and laughed. "Do you honestly think that you two can defeat me? You both saw how I crushed Konoha like it was nothing, and I'll do the same to you two!" And with that the fight began. Madara started blowing through hand signs, "**Fire Style: Great Phoenix!**"

Naruto and Kenji both dove to the side to avoid being burned.

"**Wind Style: Gale Palm!"** screamed Naruto.

"**Fire Style: Fire Storm!" **screamed Kenji.

The combined jutsu produced a bigger flame than Madara's own. Trying not be caught in the deadly combination, Madara jumped to the side but didn't see Naruto waiting for him with a **Rasengan** in hand. Thinking quickly, he quickly activated his **Kamui** and let the attack go through him. '_That was a little to close. I need to separate them.'_ Thought Madara.

While Naruto was pressing the advantage on Madara, Kenji was preparing his next attack. Biting both of his thumbs and going through a quick series of hand signs he threw both of his hands on the ground. "**Summoning Jutsu: Frostmourne and Deathbringer!" **Two swords started to ascend from the ground. One was all black with a silver edge around the blade. There were runes etched into the blade and it had the hilt of a demon head. This was Frostmourne. The other had the shape of a hook with a gold bracing around top of the blade with spikes attached. In the middle there was four pinwheel blades connected three blades pointed towards the bottom of the blade. The hilt was wrapped in gold lining. This was Deathbringer.

With both blades in hand, Kenji charged into fight with Frostmourne held in a grip while Deathbringer was held in a reverse grip. He had spent years making and mastering his sword style and he was finally about to see the fruit of his work. "Naruto duck!" he yelled coming in for a slash. "**Sword Style: Rising Flame!" **Bringing Deathbringer into and upward strike to try and damage Madara as he came out of another **Kamui** dodge. The flame from the slash caught his mask breaking it. The result was not something that Madara was expecting. He expected them to continue charging at him. He expected them to still be fighting. He didn't expect them to fall to the ground laughing at him, and in reality, it irritated the hell out of him.

Growing a tick mark he had enough of the laughing and exploded. "WHAT THE FUCK IS SO DAMN FUNNY!?"

Holding his stomach from laughing so hard, Naruto stifled an answer, "dude what the fuck happened to your face!? You look like you got into a fight with a mixer and lost!" At this comment Kenji started laughing even harder.

Madara's tick mark grew even bigger at this and decided to show them not to laugh at him. In one swift motion he kicked Naruto across the field and grabbed Kenji by his throat and held him in the air. "STILL THINK ITS FUNNY BITCH!?" He screamed in his face throwing him back into the ground. The next thing that happened completely caught him off guard. He expected him to scream in pain, but all Kenji did was explode into a cloud of smoke. '_When the hell did he make a clone!?_ Madara thought clearly frightened. _'Where the hell is he!?'_

One moment Madara is looking around frightened about not seeing Kenji or Naruto, the next he's coughing up blood with two swords sticking out his chest and a **Wind Style: Rasengan** through his stomach. '_What? H-h-how did this happen?'_ He thought falling to his knees.  
Breathing heavily from the extended effect of using a shadow clone for that long, Naruto and Kenji looked at each other and smiled. "Its finally over little brother. We can finally live in peace." Kenji told him.

"Yea your right. Where's everyone?" Naruto asked smiling.

"They should be here in about 3…..2…..1…"

"NARUTO! KENJI!" someone behind them shouted.

"DADDY!"

They turned around to see the rest of the J9 running up to them. They shakily walked over to them. While Kenji was walking, a white and black blur ran into him almost knocking him down. Looking down he saw the crying face of his daughter Celestia. "I-I thought y-y-you died!" She cried into his chest.

Smiling he ran a hand through his 5 year old daughter's pearl white and midnight hair. "It's ok sweetie. It's over. We can go home now." She nodded into his chest got off of him. As he got up he saw the rest of his family looking at him. As he was almost up he was knocked down again, this time by a pure white blur. Looking at the culprit this time he saw it was his wife Elsa. Smiling he kissed her and reassured her as well.

"Well as nice as this is I think we need to figure out what to do next." Gaara said in his usual monotone voice. Naruto looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "What do you mean Gaara?" Naruto asked him obviously confused.

"What he means Naruto is what do we do now. Our homes have all been destroyed in the war. Now that it's over we need to decide our next course of action." Jin replied to him. Now while most of the J9 were Jinchuuriki, Jin was a whole different story. Standing at 5'8" he wore the exact same thing as Kenji but white and black with a picture of the Juubi on the back of his coat. He wore his Konoha headband around his left bicep and a headband with the kanji for 10 on his right one. Instead of being a Jinchuuriki like the others, he was the Juubi reincarnated.

"O-oh you wont have to worry about a-any of that." A voice behind them said. They turned around to see Madara glaring at him with his Sharingan blazing. "Y-you won't have t-t-to because you wont make it out of here alive! **KAMUI!"**

As the world around The J9 started to become distorted, they all dove for Kenji and Jin to escape. The moment that everyone grabbed hold, they both used the **Flying Thunder God** to escape from Madara.

With a sonic boom from the teleportation, they ended up somewhere where they never would have expected. Looking around all they saw was white. It was so much white that it made Naruto hate hospitals even more.

"Where…the…hell…are….we?" Jin asked unable to take the silence that lasted for 5 minutes between everyone.

"I have no fucking clue." Kenji replied holding Celestia and Elsa close to him. As they started to walk further into the strange white plane, they heard strange music out of nowhere. "What the hell is this?" Yugito asked confused with the music. Before anyone could answer they all heard a shout and turned to see what it was. There in front of them stood a woman in all white clothing with midnight black hair holding a microphone. The scenery around her changed to show two curtains behind her. "WELCOME TO THE PRICE IS RIGHT! CAN KENJI UZUMAKI AND JIN UZUMAKI PLEASE STEP FORWARD!" She shouted enthusiastically. Both brothers looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. They both walked forward. As the approached the woman, a giant wheel appeared out of nowhere with the word 'WIN' over every block. A look between Kenji and Jin turned into shit eating grins.

"Welcome gentlemen. You two have an opportunity to win two great prizes. Both of you will spin and both of you will select a curtain. Now who would like to go first?" She asked looking between the two.

Jin's grin grew even more and stepped forward and put his foot on the bench in front of him posing like he was a king. "I THE GREAT JIN UZUMAKI, SLAYER OF BEASTS, LOVER OF WOMEN EVERYWHERE AND SEXIEST MAN ALIVE WILL GO FIRST!" Everyone sweat dropped at his response and the host started laughing. "Ok then please spin the wheel."

Jin approached the wheel and jumped high into the air and the wheel down, spinning it with all the force he could muster. As the clicks from the wheel were heard, Jin was chanting. "BIG BUCKS NO WHAMMY! BIG BUCKS NO WHAMMY! BIG BUCKS NO WHAMMY! STOP!" He shouted at the wheel. When the wheel stopped he jumped up and started dancing. The woman shook her head and beckoned him to her.  
"Now please choose a window so that we may continue."

Just as he was about to select Kenji interrupted. "Can I also select no? I honestly don't want to embarrass my self like this idiot just did."

The woman nodded, "I see no problem with that."

"Good now Jin come here, we need to discuss which curtain the both of us will be opening." As Jin approached they got into a small huddle and started whispering to each other, occasionally looking at the woman, then the curtains. After 2 minutes they stood and approached the woman. "We have decided. After you big brother." Kenji stated.

"I choose curtain number 1!" Jin shouted. When his curtain was selected, a woman came out of nowhere to open it for him. The host immediately went back to speaking into the microphone. "AND BEHIND CURTAIN NUMBER 1 WE HAVE…YOU MOTHER!"

Everyone's jaw dropped at this news. Standing behind the curtain was a woman at a height of 5'5". She wore a silver kimono with a black flower pattern on it. She had midnight black hair that reached down to her mid back. All in all, she was a beautiful sight. Jin stood there stock still staring at her. She smiled at him gave him a simple wave. "Hello son." This broke all silence. Jin ran up to the woman and gave her backbreaking hug. Deciding to give them a moment, she turned to Kenji and awaited him to select the final curtain.

Kenji watched as his brother wrapped their mother in a big hug. He looked at the host and stated that he selects curtain number 2. She once again broke into host mode and grabbed her microphone again as the curtain opened again. The sight inside made Kenji rub his hands and crackle with glee.

"And behind curtain number 2, we have…2 BRAND NEW CARS! THE FIRST WE HAVE AN ALL BLACK 2016 CORVETTE Z3! Notice the red tribal vinyl design. And the all black rims. The inside is equipped with a touch screen panel and total seating for 5. It's an automatic by the way. And for car number 2 we have…A 2016 HEMI SHELBY MUSTANG!"

At this, Jin immediately stopped talking to his mother and ran to the car rubbing his hands.

"Notice the perfect silver paint job, with the single black stripe down the middle. The all black rims. The interior is the same as the Corvette and also, perfect seating for 5." Jin started crackling evilly. "Dibs he immediately called."

Kenji looked at him just as evilly. "You can have it. The 'Vettes all mine."

"What about us you two?"

They stopped laughing to turn and see the rest of their family glaring at them. "What do we get?" Gaara asked with narrowed eyes.

Kenji and Jin looked at each other before looking back smiling. "You get the satisfaction of riding with us." The said in complete unison.

"You two are idiots." Killer Bee said shaking his head making Kenji and Jin drop with rain clouds above their heads.

"More like complete dumbasses Bee." Fu said making Kenji and Jin drop even more.

"Anyways," Han said rolling his eyes. He looked at the host. "Who are you?"

The host smiled and tilted her head. "I was waiting for you to ask that question. I am Kami, and you are on the plain between life and death."

Everyone looked shocked at this news. "How? We never died?" Roshi asked with wide eyes.

"Ah that is true. When you were trying to escape from Madara's **Kamui** you unintentionally ended up here. But now that you're here I have a proposition for you." Kami said still smiling.

Yagura narrowed his eyes. "And what may this proposition be?"

"It's quite simple really. I want Kenji to return to his brother that he has been separated from since he was born." Everyone looked at her likes she was crazy.

"Kenji is with his brothers and sisters. What are you talking about? Hell his mom even just showed up!" Jin yelled.

Kami sighed and dropped her smile. "I can see why you are reacting this way, but firstly that is not his mother. His mother died protecting his little brother and he was forced to leave by someone his parents trusted so that he could control his brother's life."

Kenji looked wide-eyed. Is this why he looks nothing like his brothers?

"Yes Kenji that is the reason. Now the reason I am giving you this proposition is because that boy is destined to save his world, but without the right guidance he can turn into the very man that he is destined to defeat."

Kenji raised he head and looked Kami straight into her eyes. "If this is not my real family then what is my real name?"

Kami gave a small smile and looked into his pure white and blue eyes. "Your real name is Kenji Kitsune Potter."

He nodded his head and closed his eyes in thought until he heard his daughter speak up. "Wait as in Harry Potter?"

Kami raised her eyebrows in shock. "Yes how did you know?"

"I've read all about him! I read every Harry Potter book that came out! Is that the Harry Potter that's daddy's younger brother?" Celestia asked jumping with joy.

Kami smiled at her antics, "Yes the very same. Now will you accept this proposal?"

Kenji looked at his family to get their take on it. As he looked he saw everyone of the nodding his or her head to accept the offer. He turned around determined of one thing. "Will my family be coming with me or will you be keeping them here?" This question made everyone look at him in shock. "Because if they are staying here then you have no deal."

Kami smiled at him for his choice. "Of course they are going to be coming with you. It will be on all of you to take care of young Harry."

Kenji nodded. "Ok next question. What year will Harry be in when we get there?"

"Harry will be in his second year. I will be putting all of you in just as he is facing the basilisk."

At hearing the name of a dangerous beast Jin grew a shit-eating grin. "Can I keep the basilisk?" Everyone looked at him like he was crazy.

"Are you fucking crazy Jin!?" Gaara asked him. You know what Tia said about that damn snake when she told us about that book!"

Jin looked at him still grinning, "Oh I know. That's why I want to keep it. But I will be changing its eyes."

Kenji narrowed his eyes at him. "And what eyes will you be giving him exactly?"

Jin looked at him, "Why Sasuke and Madara's combined Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan of course." He said matter of factly.

Everyone froze at this news. "ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY!? DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT DAMN SNAKE CAN DO WITH THOSE EYES?!" Utakata yelled at him.

Everyone else started shouting their disagreement with his decision until Kami raised her hand for silence. She looked at Jin with a serious face. "Can you tell me why you want to use their eyes in the basilisk? I'm pretty sure that everyone would like to know."

Jin sigh and explained himself. "I want to use the basilisk to protect everyone. I want to use it to protect those who are in need o help." At hearing his words everyone calmed down thanking Kami that he had a good reason.

Kami smiled at the news and granted him the eyes then turned back to everyone else. "Now I'm sure you are wondering who the man who betrayed your parents were correct?"

Kenji looked at her in approval. "I was also wondering who my parents were."

"Well you and Jin actually have the same father, just a different mother. Your father actually had a one night stand with Jin's mother when he was completely hammered." Everyone eyebrows hit their hairline at this news. They then turned to Jin's mother silently asking if this was true without speaking.

She sighed and nodded her head. "Yes its true. James always had a thing for me, but he was married. When he was hammered that night it was like he was moving off of those emotions."

Everyone nodded their heads and looked back at Kami. "So when do we leave to go meet him?" Elsa asked Kami.

"You will go after you learn everything that you need to know about that world. You will keep the knowledge, skills, and power that you have acquired while you were in the elemental nations, but you will also have the opportunity to learn how to fight the way that they do in this world. I will also be filling you in on the man that is trying to control Harry's life. While those books do tell of his life without you, with you there it will be completely different so don't rely on them." As she saw everyone nod she began to explain everything about the world they were going to, everything that happened to Harry up until this point, and the man who intentionally made his life a living hell so that he could control him, Albus Dumbledore. Everyone scowled at this news and all agreed that they would do everything in their power to make sure that he had a better life. They were also told how Dumbledore made sure that Harry's godfather Sirius was not able to be a part of his life by not getting him out of prison.

After 3 hours of explaining how Harry's world worked and everyone's relationship to Harry. (Yugito and Fu as his aunts. Bee, Yagura, and Utakata as his uncles. Kenji, Jin, and Gaara as his brothers. Elsa as his sister in law and Celestia as his niece.) Who would all be attending this school with him (Kenji, Jin, and Gaara) They even decided on how they would be arriving at his school.

As is was time to depart Kami said that she would be setting up the portal to take them to the location of Harry as he battled Riddle in the Chamber of Secrets. As everyone loaded into the cars with Kenji and Jin driving, time slowed as the two looked at each other, they both rolled down all the windows. Everyone in the cars shook their heads knowing what was about to happen. Not breaking eye contact Kenji shouted out the car. "Kami, can you put the portal at 2 miles out? Its time I showed this boy whose a better driver."

Kami shook her head smiling and did as he asked, even went the distance and made a stoplight to let them know when to start their little race. Gripping the steering wheel, they revved their engines waiting for the light to hit green. The moment it did they took off like bullets racing for the portal.

Potterverse:

Harry stood there at the entrance to the Chamber as he just spotted who he was looking for. "GINNY!" He ran to her and slid to a stop on his knees picking her up. "Please don't be dead. Wake up Ginny!"

"She wont hear you Harry." A voice in front of him said. He looked up and standing before him stood Tom Riddle Jr. The first thing that came to Harry's mind was how he was here when he only saw him in the journal.

"Tom you have to help me! We have to get Ginny out of here! There's a basilisk—"

"Oh he wont come until he's called" Riddle interrupted.

Harry narrowed his eyes. "And how do you know that Riddle?"

Riddle smirked, "Quite simple really Harry, I'm the one who opened the Chamber in the first place and pinned the blame on that oaf Hagrid. Then I place a piece of me into that little book there so that I can instruct someone on how to do it again." He started laughing. "You can imagine the surprise I got when my book founds its way into little Ginny's hands. Once she started confiding in me about her little crush on you it started making me even more powerful. The a stroke of luck appeared and I wound up in the hands of the one I wanted to meet the whole time. You."

"And what does this have to do with me? Why did you want to meet me?" Harry asked trying to stall for an idea to pop into his head.

"Because I wanted to know how you, a mere infant at the time managed to defeat a wizard as great as Lord Voldemort."

"What does Voldemort have to do with you?" Harry asked narrowing his eyes again.

"Lord Voldemort is my past, present, and future." Riddle said, but just as he was about to write it out in the air, he heard the sound of a car and turned to see two cars speed out of a portal that appeared from no where and stop in the middle of the chamber.

Harry looked on shocked. "What the fuck?"

The doors of both cars opened up as people started to climb out of them. "HA! I told you I'd win Jin!" One man said.

"Bullshit! I won that one Kenji!" The man now known as Jin said.

"Ugh you two are so immature!" The blonde woman said.

Unable to take anymore of it Riddle snapped, "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU PEOPLE!?"

All conversation stopped as everyone who exited the car turned extremely slow to face Riddle with the 'are you fucking serious?' look on. As a few seconds went by Kenji put the dots together. "Ah you must be this pussy ass Lord Voldemort she told us about. I don't know I expected more. I expected to see a guy in all black robes terrorizing people. Not a man standing here looking like a pedophile to two underage kids."

At this everyone who was in the cars started laughing their asses off. Harry tried to hide his laughter and Riddle was fuming. "Who the hell are you!?"

"Aww you don't remember me? You were the one who killed my parents then tried to kill me little brother." He said with a smirk.

"Wait he said Kenji. As in Kenji Potter?" Riddle asked with fear in his eyes. When he last heard that name it was when the boy was hailed as a prodigy in the wandless magic even if he was only 5.

"The one and only," Kenji stated with a smirk. He then turned to Harry. "Hello little brother. Good to finally see you again. Don't worry ill explain everything after I deal with the pedophile over here."

Harry stood stock still shocked the news. He didn't even feel it when the blonde woman from before came to check on Ginny.

"It appears that he is feeding off of her soul. The longer he's out, the closer she is to dying. Our best bet to save her is to destroy his medium."

"Ok Yugito, while we are doing that I'll let Jin take care of Riddle." Kenji said coming up to kneel next to her.

Riddle looked enraged. _'Deal with me!? Do they not know who I am!? I'll show them! I'll show them all not to mess with Lord Voldemort!'_ He turned and approached the statue behind him and started speaking in a high hissing voice. When he stopped a giant hole appeared in the statue and out came the one thing that Harry was dreading, the basilisk.

"Don't look into its eyes! One look and It can kill you!" Harry screamed.

"You don't have to worry about that Harry. Jin can take care of this easily." The man known as Kenji said. Harry looked at him like he was crazy until he heard a yell that made everyone face plant. Even Riddle hit the floor after hearing the scream.

"CASSY! DADDY'S HERE!"

_**KS: And thus ends my first chapter.**_

_**K:…**_

_**N:…**_

_**HP:…**_

_**KS: ok why are you three doing that?**_

_**K, N, HP: Jin you are a fucking idiot.**_

_**J: But you love me though!**_

_**KS **__**mumble**__** that's debatable..**_

_**J:Whats that supposed to mean!?**_

_**K: exactly what he said.**_

_**J: You don't love me!? I'm your brother!**_

_**N: Your adopted bro.**_

_**J: **__**runs away crying**_

_**K: OMG DID YOU SEE HIS FACE! HAHAHAHA!**_

_**KS: Dude that's fucked up.**_

_**HP: Oh come on he knows we're just playing.**_

_**KS: yea I'm sure he—. Jin what are you doing? OMG RUN!**_

_**J: I'LL SHOW YOU ADOPTED BITHCES!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Sorry for the major wait on this story and all my other stories. I've been busy trying to get adjusted to life in the Navy and prepping to leave for basic training before that. I know that I probably have some pissed off readers for not updating my stories more before I left, but I also have a new laptop and all my drafts for the stories are gone. So anyways without further wait…...TO THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: Kurama Sage doesn't own Naruto or Harry Potter unfortunately. But that doesn't mean he can't wait for the new book to come out with a burning passion!**

There was an eerie silence as everyone slowly turned to Jin for the comment he made. "Seriously? That's what you're going with? Cassie?" Kenji asked with a deadpanned expression.

Jin nodded sagely. "Yes, yes I am. Now if you would excuse me I have a giant snake to take care of." With that Jin left to deal with the basilisk.

Kenji just shook his head. "Why are my brothers such idiots?" A collective "HEY!" was heard from all the males. Kenji looked at the shade of Riddle to see him getting angrier by the minute.

"Yugito if you would please?" Kenji asked her.

She smiled and started to walk forward. "Oh and what are you going to do exactly you filthy mudblood?" Riddle sneered.

Harry started to see red and tried to get up and attack Riddle only to be pushed back by Gaara. "Don't you'll see why in a minute. And if what he said was an insult don't worry, we all have probably heard worse." With that said he turned back towards what was happening.

Harry just nodded and looked back only to have his jaw hit the deck as he saw Yugito call purple flames into her hand and throw it at the diary like it was nothing. An inhumane scream was heard and Harry had to cover his ears to try and block the sound out. Then his eyes grew wide when he saw a black shade come out of the diary and dissipate into the air. He was drawn back to the others as he heard one of them speak. "Well now that the diary's destroyed let's explain why we are here little brother." Said a man who wore a blue kimono. "And while we are at it why don't you introduce yourself Kenji."

"Good idea Utakata." Kenji responded as he turned towards Harry. "Now that snake face is dealt with allow me to introduce everyone to you. The guy over there with the emotionless face is my younger brother Gaara." Said person nodded his head. "My Aunt Yugito." She smiled and waved at him. "My Aunt Yagura." The teen with the staff nodded at him. "Uncle is Roshi." The one with a full beard smiled and nodded to him. "Uncle Han." He had a breathing type device on his mouth. **(Honestly don't know what the hell it is.) **"Uncle Utakata." He just stood there blowing his bubbles."Aunt Fu." Said girl who had mint green hair smiled and waved at him. "Uncle Kirabi." He had seven swords attached to his back. "My little brother Naruto." The one with blond spikey hair smiled and waved. "Then there is my older brother the idiot Jin." This was the guy who was riding the basilisk earlier and was now working on some scroll. "Um what are you doing?" Kenji asked him curiously.

"I'm working on the summoning scroll for Cassie." He replied like it was nothing.

"Um ok then." He said turning back to Harry. "Moving on. This beautiful woman right here is my wife Elsa." She smiled and waved at him. "And this little devil right here is my pride and joy. My daughter Sophia." He finished and started tickling her.

"Daddy!" she screamed between laughs.

"I think you should continue explaining honey before you tickle her to hard again." Elsa said taking Sophia from her father.

Kenji smiled, "Right as always dead. Anyway as I said earlier I am your older brother."

"If you really were then where were you!? Do you know what I've been through stuck in Durzkaban?!" Harry yelled at him.

With that Kenji's expression grew dark as his dreads covered his eyes. "He sent you to the Dursley's?" Kenji asked silently. The pressure in the room started going up as he tried to keep his anger in. It wasn't until Elsa came up and made him look at her that he started to calm down. He took a few deep breaths and turned back to Harry who was shivering and sweating after that display. "I'm sorry about that, but it seems that I have even more issues with that idiot Dumbledore now."

"Hey don't disrespect Professor Dumbledore! He's a great man!" Harry defended.

Kenji just started laughing darkly. "Great man? Would a great man leave you with the one set of people our parents hated above all? Would a great man make sure that you didn't grow up with a loving family? Would a great man send your last bit of caring flesh and blood away and block his memory of his entire family only to be broken after being transported to where back here by Kami herself?"

Harry just sat there wide eyed thinking. _'Is everything he just said true? Did Dumbledore really do all of that?'_

He was broken out of his thoughts as another bright flash was seen and a woman stepped out. When he saw her he just stood there in shock. The woman was beyond beautiful. He was snapped out of his stare as she started to giggle. "Why thank you for the compliment Harry. It's nice to know that people still call me beautiful." Harry just started blushing. "And to answer your question he did do those things."

Harry was shocked to find that it was all true. The man that he had looked up to was the reason that his life was a living hell and he supposedly had a brother? Why had no one talked of him before?

"The answer to that is quite simple really. Dumbledore sent him away right at when he was 4 years old and told your parents that he died in an accident. They were ridden with grief for months until they finally settle back down and had you. Then their lives started to have meaning again until he came up with a cock and bull story about a prophecy that made your parents go into hiding to be betrayed by their dear friend. He set the entire thing up so that you could be ignorant of your world so that when you came into Hogwarts that you would latch onto him as your savior for getting you out of the Dursley's place. He just wanted to use you as a martyr so that he could take control of all your money and assets and use it to build the wizarding world to his way."

"Oh great," Yugito started to mumble. "Another Madara. I thought we were done with him."

"Actually I've been thinking," Utakata broke in, "if we were sent here then what's the chance that Madara wasn't sent here as well?"

This made everyone freeze as they took in what he just said. "If that did happen we will deal with him when we get to him. Right now my priority is dealing with Dumbledork and getting my family back together." Kenji said softly. He then turned to Kami. "Now Kami what else is there that we need to do before we go to meet this old fart?"

"Well we could just destroy the fragment of Voldemort that's in Harry's scar then you can go ahead and go since I'm pretty sure that my baby brother has been waiting for all of his pieces to be sent to him."

Harry started to freak out. "Wait I have a piece of Voldemort in my scar? Why hasn't anyone tried to get it out!?"

"Because the only one who knew of the fragment was Dumbledore himself. But we can get it out of your right now." Kami said then motioned for one of the others to proceed.

"I'll do this one I guess." Yagura spoke up walking forward. Harry just stared at him as we walked forward. He reached his hand behind him and twirled his staff in front of him. He stopped in front of Harry with his eyes closed in concentration. "Now Harry this may hurt a bit." he said as his staff started to glow blue. He opened his eyes and pressed it against his scar. Harry felt a slight burning then broke out into an earsplitting. scream. As he screamed the girls put their hands over their mouths a resisted the urge to go comfort him. Silently promising pain into Dumbledore for forcing a boy into such pain. After 5 minutes of screaming a black fog started to seep out of the scar and screech as it was destroyed.

Harry was surrounded in a bright light. Once it faded everyone was shocked at what they saw. Harry now stood at 5'3 with a more muscled build but still a bit shorter than Kenji's 5'7" frame. His scar was starting to fade but the most noticeable difference was the disappearance of his glasses. All in all, he looked better than he did before. When he looked at everyone all he got was a blurry vision. Getting confused he took his glasses of and his vision cleared. He looked down at this glasses strangely.

Seeing this Elsa asked him, "Are you ok?"

Harry just shrugged. "I've had these glasses for 12 years. Now that I don't need them I thought I would be happier but I don't know."

Sophia smiled at him and said, "You should be happy! I don't like to see people sad. Plus, you look better without them on!"

Everyone couldn't help but smile at her antics. Kenji placed his hand on her head and smiled at her. "She's right you know, but enough of that. Let's get out of here. We still need to figure out where the hell we're staying at from now on."

Everyone agreed and proceeded to enter the two cars again the sweat dropped as Kenji and Jin stared each other down again.

"Loser walks around like their respective animal for a week."

"Deal."

With that Kenji pulled out his trusty timer and set it for 30 seconds. They started revving their engines in preparation for the race.

"Um what do they mean by perspective animal?" Harry asked timidly.

Yugito smiled. "Well all of us have a respective animal that we are connected to, but you'll see that when we see the winner."

Right when she finished the timer went off and they shot off like rockets. Drifting throughout the Chamber and up the tunnel back into Hogwarts. Kenji took an early lead but was outstripped on the turn going out of the tunnel, narrowly missing the school professors staring at the entrance with it closing as they exited.

"What was that!?" Professor McGonagall yelled.

"I don't know but I believe we should investigate as the Chamber has just closed." Dumbledore replied. With that they all took off after the two cars speeding through the halls.

Students in the hall screamed as they streaked down the halls at high speeds neck and neck overtaking each other at each turn. With two turns left Jin was in the lead by a hair until he over extended on a turn and Kenji overtook him smirking at his victory until Jin shot past him in the last turn with a shot of nitrous, flipping him off as he turned in. Jin pulled into the Great Hall and skidded to a halt in front of all of the students followed shortly by Kenji.

Getting out the car Jin was smiling and looking at Kenji, "Just goes to show you that you still can't beat me in a race bro."

"Yeah, yeah whatever. I still got you beat in an all-out fight and you know it." Kenji said getting out of the car then extending his hand so that Elsa and Sophia could get out of the car. "My ladies." He said with and over exaggerated bow.

They giggled and accepted his hand to exit the car just as Dumbledore and rest of the teachers burst into the Great hall followed by all the students who weren't already there and the Weasley family. "What is going on here!?" McGonagall yelled. She then pointed to everyone gathered around the car. "Who are you and how did you get into this school!? And how did you get those things in here!?"

Kenji and everyone rose an eyebrow and looked at each other. Kenji then shrugged and started walking forward making Dumbledore pale as he started to recognize him and slowly start to remove his wand. Kenji seeing this smirked at him, "If you want to keep that arm you old bastard I suggest that you keep that wand in your pocket." The entire hall stood shocked at how he spoke to their headmaster.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO TALK TO ALBUS DUMBLEORE LIKE THAT YOU UNGRATEFUL BRAT!?" came the screech of the Weasley patriarch causing Kenji and everyone else he was with to cover their ears.

"Damn Naruto I think we just found Sakura's equivalent." Gaara remarked making the group laugh at Naruto's expense as he sulked at the mention of his former crush.

"Ok I admit, not one of my finer moments when I had a crush on her." He said with his head down.

Kenji scoffed. "Not your finest moment? She nearly destroyed everyone's ears! Anyways back to the situation." He said turning back to the banshee and group. "Now as to who I am, that will stay a secret until one of you figure it out. Dumbledore already knows who I am that's why he just tried to pull his wand out on me."

**And that does it for chapter 2! I wish I would've started these earlier but I'm just now finishing this with only 2 months left on my deployment. I will try my hardest to get these out faster for you guys. I know the pain of waiting on stories to come out.**


End file.
